Video Chat
by Blumacaw13
Summary: CJ's been keeping in contact with a girl who lives out of town through video chat on his laptop. And he's fully excited when he gets the chance to see her in person again. But…One problem…She may already have a boyfriend… CJxOC Rated T. I don't own 8 Simple Rules.
1. Hello, Beautiful

**Video Chat**

**Summary: CJ's been keeping in contact with a girl who lives out of town through video chat on his laptop. And he's fully excited when he gets the chance to see her in person again. But…One problem…She may already have a boyfriend…**

"…So when are you gonna get here?"

"_Um… I'm thinking maybe a week, but maybe a little longer. And be patient with me, I'm not in a rush." _CJ smiled at the screen. For the past month, he spent quite a lot of time talking to Demiah, a brunette girl he met one night at a mall, he'd helped her carry a couple of boxes and they agreed to stay in touch when she left town. Rory glanced over at him, pausing the video game he was playing to stare.

"…Okay, so I'll see you then. Okay, Buh-bye." CJ blew a kiss to Demiah and shut his laptop, only to find Rory staring.

"Do you know how sickening it is watching you do that 8 hours a day?" he asked.

"Do what? I don't do anything."

"Awww, CJ's in love." Rory teased.

"You wanna bet?"

"How much?"

"Fifty bucks, double if I kiss her."

"Deal." They shook hands with serious looks on their faces, until CJ reached up his other hand and smacked Rory in the face and laughed, then saw Cate standing behind them, arms crossed.

"Uh…He said I could if he lost another game." CJ stuttered, un-pausing Rory's video game.

"Aw, man, now I gotta start from the damn checkpoint."

…

Demiah put her hand on the plane window and stared out at the state she was finally returning to. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, surprise them with returning early, just to see their faces again would be enough to make her happy.

A few hours later, after the plane had stopped and a friend had dropped her off two blocks away from the Hennessey's, she made her way down the street. When she reached the Hennessey's front door, she knocked three times and bit her lip anxiously until the magically familiar voice of Cate asked who it was, and Demiah replied in a girly-girl voice, "Would you like to buy some cookies?" She listened as feet shuffled and she heard something like, 'Don't open it, Cate, it's a scam!' and the crinkling of paper. The door opened and Demiah's sickeningly sweet smile grew so wide you would've thought her face would split.

They all squealed with joy and CJ dropped the rolled up newspaper he'd been holding and wrapped his arms around Demiah and they jumped around in happiness. After hugs from the whole Hennessy clan (Is that the right word?) CJ grabbed her shoulders. "Dem, I thought you said you weren't comin' till next week!"

"I couldn't wait any longer!"

"Naw, that's sweet." CJ cooed, and Demiah gave him a shove in the chest. CJ chuckled a little and Rory got in his ear.

"…Get your money ready…" He whispered. CJ rolled his eyes at him.

"So, how was your little road trip?" Bridget asked.

"Amazing, seriously, it was beautiful!" Their conversation carried on for hours until the sun went down. After an agreement on letting Demiah stay at the Hennessey home, CJ and Demiah stayed awake and talked in the family room hours after the others went to sleep. Legs crossed, sitting towards each other on the couch, CJ asked the first question.

"Okay, first question. Have you ever kissed a person of the same sex?"

"If my mother counts with a kiss goodnight." They both chuckled. "Well, there was this lezo chick in senior high in the girls' bathroom." CJ laughed.

"Oo, tell me more."

"Well, I went to the bathroom, and when I was washing my hands, she came out of the stall and like, flung her arms around me and I tried to get out of there, boom, lip-lock. That Yuki bitch comes in and takes a photo."

"Wow, wish I went to your high school."

"Ha ha." Demiah laughed sarcastically. "How about you, ever kissed another man?"

"Accidentally kissed my friend Zack once." CJ admitted with a hint of shame in his voice. "Yeah, he was like, sitting there all cool and collected and some ass tripped me over and I fell onto him." Demiah chuckled. They turned around and faced the TV.

"Okay, I've got an idea. How 'bout each night one of us asks a question, and we both have to answer it." Demiah suggested.

"A question a night, I like that, we'll know more about each other." CJ laughed. "Well, it's like, tomorrow already…that didn't make any sense, but still, I think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Me too. G'night CJ."

"Good night Demi." CJ said in a sing-song voice as he headed downstairs to the basement. Before he was out of view, Demiah picked a nut off the table and threw it at his head, to which CJ looked at her in great annoyance, and then chuckled as he made his way down the stairs.

…

The sun shone brightly through the gap in the curtains of the family room and Demiah yawned. "Good morning, sleepy." CJ's voice rung in her ears as she rose from the couch.

"Hey, CJ." She greeted with a smile.

"Made ya breakfast." CJ informed cheerfully as Demiah approached him, running her fingers through her slightly knotted brown hair.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that."

"Please, it's just a bowl of Fruit Loops." CJ said, waving her off. He grabbed his own bowl of cereal and sat beside Demiah on the couch, putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"Well, aren't you two up early?" The familiar voice of Cate chimed in.

"Hey, Aunt Cate."

"He woke me up." Demiah lied with a big cheesy smile on her face. CJ gave her a playful shove.

"No, I didn't." He chuckled. He only just noticed Rory on the staircase rubbing his fingers together to which CJ sprang to his feet and chased Rory, back upstairs. Cate walked over and sat beside Demiah.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Cate, it was…really nice of you. I don't get that too often."

"What do you mean?" Cate asked, a hint of concern peppered in her voice.

"Well, I was adopted, and apparently I wasn't good enough. So, I was out on the streets for most of my life, until this old woman took me in, and after that I got a job in the stockroom at some company at the mall, and…that was about when I met CJ. And you guys. And I became independent. And I don't know why I'm using short sentences. And starting them all with and." Demiah chuckled and Cate laughed a little. "But…I can't thank you enough, Cate."

"It's okay Demiah. You're very welcome." Cate got up from her seat just as CJ came back downstairs.

"Sorry about that, he was just being a tick." CJ said, referring to Rory. Demiah stood up and walked over to CJ.

"What is that?" She asked, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"What's what?"

"That right there, what is that?" She asked, putting her index finger near his chest. As he looked down, Demiah flicked her hand up and smacked him in the face and CJ stumbled backwards, stunned. Demiah cracked up laughing, and then bolted out the house as CJ chased her.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked the first chapter and Crystal Forest, hope you read this, because if you do, you're even more awesome! Now, my favorite quote today,**

'**Why don't we all just settle down and have some…olives.' – Cate, Vanity Unfair, 8 Simple Rules**


	2. Our Song

**Video Chat**

**Chapter 2: Pay Up**

CJ and Demiah sat calmly in the Hennessey's car, CJ having ended the little fiasco from earlier. Neither of them talked, and nothing brought up conversation. CJ opened his mouth a few times, but nothing came out.

All was silent as the wind blew through their hair, until a country/pop sorta song came on the radio. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Demiah yelled.

"Turn it up then!" Demiah then turned up the volume and CJ gasped in realization.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG TOO!" CJ fan-guy-ed, turning the song up even louder, then went back to driving as both of them sang along.

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel_

_On the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say, "Nothing,_

_I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song"_

_And he says..._

_Our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up_

_The front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong_

_And been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway,_

_Well on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice_

_All the roses_

_And the note that said..._

At that moment rain started to come down and Demiah gasped with a laugh. "Don't worry about it, when rain ever hurt anybody?!" CJ yelled over the sound of the car and the rain.

"Have you ever heard of a flood?!"

"Good point!"

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song..._

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

_'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"_

_And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_Play it again_

_Oh, yeah..._

_Oh-oh, yeah._

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen_

_And an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song…_

…

CJ and Demiah pulled over at the nearest shop, which was a coffee shop. Dripping wet, CJ took her hand and lead her inside.

No one was in there but the snobby counter lady and a waitress. The counter lady had a mole under her nose and her hair was curly and messy, wearing baggy clothes that didn't fit.

The waitress was much prettier, wearing her uniform and had black straight hair with hazel eyes.

CJ and Demiah sat down at a table and CJ shook his hair out like a dog, wetting the counter lady, Denise. "Hey, you gonna do that get out."

"Pfft, what are you gonna do about it, get your mole onto me?" CJ asked with a shrug and Demiah giggled.

"You and your girlfriend better shut up before you go home with a broken nose, buddy."

"She's not my girlfriend." CJ said. "She never will be."

"Sure, that's what my boss said." Denise said.

Demiah and CJ both stared at each other, and then shrugged. Demiah's phone beeped. "Oh, it's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Turner. He used to work with me." CJ then turned to Denise.

"See, now I know for sure she never will be."

"Never is a strong word. I used to use it in every sentence." Demiah piped in, overhearing CJ's conversation.

"You two will be together someday, I can feel it." Denise smiled her toothy smile. Demiah and CJ glanced at each other, small smiles creeping onto their faces. The waitress, Carmen, put a pile of pancakes on the table they were sitting at. They both started picking at the pancakes annoyingly. After they both grabbed one, Carmen took the plate away and beeped CJ's nose.

"Is she hitting on me?"

"Pfft, you think everyone's hitting on you." Demiah chuckled, drawing a grid o the pancake with the knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking you to play naughts and crosses with me." Demiah said in a hushed tone, CJ picking up a knife himself. "I'll be naughts, you be crosses." They played pancake naughts and crosses for a little while, until they ended up chopping the pancake to pieces, then they ate it. After paying for the pancakes, they left on the road again.

As they got to the Hennessey Home, when Demiah got out the car, CJ stayed perched in the driver's seat. Demiah stopped at the other window and peered in. "You okay there, CJ?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't get snappy with me." Demiah said, walking away.

…

When CJ got inside, Rory, drinking a milkshake, held out his hand to CJ and he slammed the fifty bucks onto Rory's palm. "Choke on it." He growled, walking away from him. "Aunt Cate, I'm going for a walk."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm just…going for a walk." Demiah stared out the still open door, and then grabbed her jacket, walking after CJ.

"CJ, wait up!" she called to CJ, who had had his hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong? You're acting really weird!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Pfft, of course not!"

"Okay. C'mon, you come home." Demiah said, grabbing CJ's hand out of his pocket and walking with him back to the house.


	3. The First Kiss

**Video Chat**

**3: A Bad Date and Bonding**

"CJ, I'll be back in about three hours, burn the house down and I kill you."

"If I manage to, I'll be dead before you find out anyway."

"You burnt water."

"Did not."

"You can't cook for -,"

"I get where you're going with this!" If that hadn't been ended right then and there, Demiah and CJ could've kept that argument going for years. "Just go on your date." Demiah quickly turned back and faced CJ. She looked like this: /hot-sale-color-matching-ruffle-sleeve-casual-dress_ .

"How'd you know I was going on a date?"

"Don't play dumb with me, look how you're dressed, who dresses like that at 8:00 PM on a Saturday Night?"

"You're just so easy to play dumb with." Demiah chuckled, trying to change the subject. "Okay, I'm sorry I tried to keep this a secret from you."

"And?"

"See you in a few hours." Demiah ended, leaving out the door. CJ then went and threw himself onto the couch.

…

At the restaurant where Turner and Demiah were dating, Demiah drummed on the edge of her empty plate while Turner pigged out on his pasta. With a mouth full of food, Turner started talking to Demiah.

"Uhm I wahs thigkig you agd me coulg get togedda tomorrow." Demiah hid her face in her own hand, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't understand you because your mouth is full of food."

"What, you didn't think it sounded sexy?"

"Of course I didn't, that's disgusting." Demiah scowled. Turner shrugged and continued eating. When he was finished, Demiah looked at him sternly. Turner went to say something, but then stopped and dropped down, hiding under the table. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm hiding, my ex is over there, she sees me here with you, and I'm dead." As the waiter passed, Demiah tried to grab his shirt.

"Could I please get a martini please?" Demiah asked, not realizing her doubled words. She felt Turner clutch her foot and grabbed the waiter again and whispered, "Make it four…" as she buried her face in her hands.

…

"So, my friends told me this story about cream pie. Do you know the pies they throw at people's faces aren't actually real cream pies?!" Turner asked excitedly.

"Hey look at that chick; she's wearing just a bra." When Turner turned around, Demiah got up and ran out of the crappy cheap restaurant and tried to get a taxi. Eventually she gave up, and unfortunately, rain started to fall from the night sky. Demiah nearly cried, until a car pulled up next to her and the window rolled down to reveal a familiar face.

"Hey you need a ride home?"

"CJ!" Demiah exclaimed happily, opening the door. "I have never been happier to see you!"

"So how was your _date?" _CJ asked, an evil smile painted on his face.

"Absolutely terrible. The guy's a jerk, he looks for girls with big boobs and big asses and that's all the hell he cares about." Demiah sighed. "But I don't know why, there's something about him I just love."

"Muscles? Great hair? Great face?"

"I dunno. He's so stupid it's funny."

"I'm stupid."

"Oh honey…" Demiah smirked, "You're too stupid." With a pat on her friend's shoulder, she buckled her seat belt and CJ started the car.

…

As they entered the Hennessy house, CJ dropped his jacket onto the couch and sat down. "CJ, get back up."

"Yeah?" CJ asked, getting to his feet.

"There's somewhere I wanna take you."

"Really?" CJ asked again, and Demiah took him by the hand, and led him back out the front door. She led him all the way to a nearby open space and they lay on the side of a hill with their heads aligned, staring up into the night sky above them. "It'd be fun just to sit here and point out brightest stars. But then again, there's too many to count." Demiah looked over at him. "I'd steal them and put them in your eyes but it looks like I'm too late." Demiah chuckled at that.

"You're so cheesy." CJ looked at her. "I like that." She added, flicking his nose.

"You scratched me." CJ whispered, and then smiled. Demiah smiled too. She started to lean in closer to him, and he did too. She put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Demiah sighed.

"It's just a kiss." Demiah pushed her self up and CJ did the same. She looked at him for about one second, before cupping his face with her hands and kissing him.


End file.
